The primary goal of this Fast Track STTR application is to develop a 4D facial analysis system for both static and dynamic analyses that will utilize high resolution 3D cameras to acquire patient-specific facial shape information along with software that will be user- friendly, low-cost, and provide fast quantitative analyses. Target applications are wide- ranging-facial recognition for identification;simulation for training and educational purposes;the animation industry for movies;and medical diagnosis, treatment planning, and outcome assessment for patients with congenital abnormalities, dentofacial disharmonies, facial trauma, and neurological problems. These patients have facial disabilities and require treatment to improve their facial soft tissue esthetics and movement. They would benefit from objective measures and facial feature analysis to assist doctors in determining their treatment plan. We have extensive experience with dynamic objective measures used to examine the effects of surgery on circumoral function in patients with cleft lip and palate. 3dMD and Dr. Trotman will use these patients for the "proof of concept" and technology-development proposed here. The Specific Aims are as follows. Phase I (Static). 1) To collect age- and gender- stratified 3D facial images from patients with diagnosed facial disfigurement and from control subjects with no known facial problems. Using these images as a basis, develop and validate algorithms that will enable differentiation between disfigured and non-disfigured faces;2) To develop algorithms for the automatic extraction of 3D facial image features;3) From the extracted facial surface data, develop objective 3D criteria that will allow a quantification of the differences between facial images of patients with facial disfigurements and those with no known facial disfigurements;and 4) To evaluate the 3D image-based facial analysis system for use in a clinical setting. Phase II (Dynamic). 1) To collect age- and gender-stratified 4D dynamic facial images taken at 60 frames per second from patients with diagnosed facial impairment and control subjects with no known facial problems. From these images, develop and validate algorithms that will enable differentiation between patients with impaired movement and normal 'non-impaired'subjects;2) To extend the surface extraction algorithms and software developed in Phase I of the program to the automatic extraction of facial features from 4D dynamic images;and 3) To refine the development of 3dMD's 4D Dynamic Face capture system for the analysis of dynamic surface movement and to evaluate the system for use in a clinical setting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research will provide a product that produces objective measures to evaluate patients with congenital abnormalities, dentofacial disharmonies, facial trauma, and neurological problems. They would benefit greatly from objective measures to evaluate their treatment.